


Keep your enemys close but your freinds even closer

by MewMew44 (orphan_account)



Series: The story of James Hathaway [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MewMew44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Robbie bump into on of James's care home enemy's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your enemys close but your freinds even closer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fanfiction I made up from the top of my head   
> I hope you like this part of the series :)

Robbie and James were just leaving the pub chatting about nothing in particular when someone came up to them with a smug look on his face.

" Well well well look who it is "

Robbie and James turn around to look at the smug man almost immediately. But it was James who at that very moment recognised the man and by the expression on James's face Robbie could tell that he was one of James enemy's.

" Tom Roberts" James said coldly

" James Hathaway well done for remembering my name" Tom said

" What do you want!" James spat

" Ah you know ... To catch up on old times" Tom was grinning as he said it but James was not amused.

" Now you have caught up on old times I would really appreciate it if you just get lost" James hissed

" No no no I wish to stay I want to meet your friend " there was a pause " Introduce me then Hathaway chop chop" 

" Your not someone worth him knowing about " James hissed getting more angry by the second 

" Aw getting angry are we" Tom said in a sarcastic tone

" No" James mumbled.

" Ah always the bullshitter when we were kids and by the sounds of it nothings changed since! So what crap have you told your friend then" 

" I haven't-" But James was cut off by Tom

" When we were kids Hathaway here was always going on and on about his mum coming to take him away forever, I of course knew it was all lies but everyone else was just to kind to say anything"  
Robbie was feeling awkward sat in a war zone between two men who clearly hated each other. Tom then spoke again. 

" And when he knew I was telling the truth beyond his sad little lies he got all aggressive towards me" 

" I didn't" James growled

" There he goes again, I suppose he didn't tell you when I was brave enough to tell him the truth about himself and he threw a chair at me" 

" You deserved it! James yelled and it was now clear that James was starting to loose his temper.

" And he broke my mobile all because I found out that his large amount of bullshit was to cover up the fact that he was a sad, lonely old loser who no one wanted or cared about"

" My mum cared about me !" 

" Oh yeah the mother who you claimed cared about so much that she decided to bugger off abroad without telling you, Where is she now in an old peoples home? dead?" 

Then James couldn't stand it any longer and slammed Tom against the wall and punched him and Robbie soon got to his feet and spent a good ten minutes trying to get James off Tom.   
James was yelling at tom about how much he hated him " I HATE YOU TOM ROBERTS!, I FUCKING HATE YOU!, I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL, I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU BASTARD!"   
Robbie was then telling James to calm down . When he finally got James off Tom he told Tom to piss off and never come back and Tom couldn't have ran away fast enough.  
Robbie was still holding on to James as he was struggling to get Robbie's arms off him and he was putting his middle finger up at Tom behind Tom's back then Robbie told James to stop and calm down while James was in tears and sobbing that he hated Tom.

When James was calm enough Robbie drove him to his place and he decided that James would spend the night at Robbie's flat. When they got in his flat and settled on the sofa James apologised to Robbie but Robbie had something to tell James.

" James listen" Robbie said with authority and James instantly listened up. 

" Look James I understand that Tom Roberts was a personal enemy of yours in care and I also know that he upset you in a lot of ways but it was no excuse to punch him"

" I'm sorry" James moaned

Robbie sighed " I know but I should apologise to" 

" Whatever for " James asked 

" I just let it happen I should have stepped in as soon as I learned he was an enemy " 

" It wasn't your fault sir" 

" Maybe not but I really don't want to see you loose your temper like that again "

" I'm really sorry sir he just... when he mentioned my mum I lost it"

" I know love I know but when someone or something is bothering you you should tell me instead of getting mad" 

" Okay " James said sadly 

" So why don't you tell me about it eh?" 

" All that stuff he blurted out was true I did throw a chair at him but he deserved it sir he pissed me off"

" How ?"

" He came into my room with his gang and started stirring it all up saying that my mum had forgotten me and that my mum coming to get me was all rubbish"

" And was it ?" Robbie asked gently rubbing James shoulder

" No... well it was more of a dream to be honest "

" Ah okay lad" 

They both sat in silence for a long time until eventually James spoke

" Robbie you don't think that I'm a bullshitter do you?"

" No of course I don't James" Robbie said softly wrapping his arm around James

" Thank you sir"

The end


End file.
